


Care

by Nununununu



Series: Comfortween 2020 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Caretaking, Comfortween 2020, Day 14, Double Drabble, Family, Gen, Hair Washing, Injury, Kid Loki (Marvel), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “What trouble you seem to always get yourself into, my son.”
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel)
Series: Comfortween 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948441
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> 14\. Like A Momma Bird  
> For the prompt _helping someone with everyday tasks that they’re unable to do because of illness/injury, feeding them._

“What trouble you seem to always get yourself into, my son,” There’s a smile in Frigga’s voice as she guides Loki into tilting his head back over the edge of the basin, her hands soothing as she pours the jug of warm water over his hair, careful to avoid any spills.

“I note you don’t say the same to Thor,” Loki pouts even as he tries not to let on how comforting it is to be looked after like this – even though he’s far from an age that requires it and could take care of himself quite easily if she helped him heal his hands after the magical mishap.

Instead he’s supposed to learn a lesson from it, apparently. Which is, he supposes, not to get hurt the next time.

Or not to _get caught_ getting hurt, and to be able to heal himself simply through words. That would work too.

“Oh, believe me, I said exactly the same to your brother earlier and he sulked about it just as thoroughly,” Frigga’s smile deepens.

“Hmph,” Closing his eyes to conceal the effort it takes to pretend crossness, Loki relaxes despite himself as his mother hums and continues washing his hair.


End file.
